Nacido para Hacer Historia (Born to Make History)
by Mike Perea
Summary: Yuri Katsuki es un patinador japonés que es entrenado por el famoso Viktor Nikiforov. Previo a la competencia, Yuri tiene una de las pláticas más importantes de su vida con Viktor.


Hoy es el gran día. Miro hacia la nada (con los ojos pegados al techo, más bien) pensando en que me depara para las próximas horas. Ganar es mi objetivo, ganar es por lo que estoy aquí y por lo que tanto esfuerzo he tenido. Horas y horas de entrenamiento, largas sesiones solo para coreografear unos minutos, instantes interminables de deslizarse por el hielo con rapidez y saltar, girar, tocar el suelo y volver a deslizarse.

Ha valido la pena. No solo por que he dado lo mejor de mí en los últimos meses, sino porque he logrado hacerme un hueco entre los grandes del patinaje, o al menos ser reconocido entre los mismos, sino también porque he conocido a personas maravillosas que ahora son parte de mí y a las que puedo considerar amigos. Nunca en mi vida pensé que llegaría hasta acá, y mucho menos que el gran Viktor Nikiforov sería mi entrenador.

La última vez que estuve en la pista estaba realmente convencido de que no calificaría para la final, sin embargo creo que tuve suerte. Observé tenso como poco apoco los competidores iban haciéndome más y más abajo, y todo comenzando por Yurio...he de admitir que su presentación fue fenomenal, tanto que llegó a asustarme.

El hielo es mi vida. Puede ser frío y duro, sin embargo, cuando estoy en él siento todo lo contrarío. La sangre corriendo por mis venas cual río furioso que lleva un caudal de mil demonios, el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, mi cuerpo entrando en calor y la gente gritando y vitoreandome...todo eso me hace sentir como en casa, como si mi destino fuese quedarme en las pistas por siempre para no ir a ninguna otra parte.

Me pregunto que seguirá después de que gane. Muchas puertas se abrirán ante mí; las oportunidades sobrarán...entrevistas, presentaciones. El mundo tedioso de la farándula, quizá.

¡ASCO!

A pesar de la interrogante, lo único que deseo una vez terminado el Grand Prix es estar al lado de mi Viktor. Es evidente lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, es evidente que nos casaremos y que tendremos un hermoso futuro y quizá también una linda familia. Quiero alejarme con él hasta donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, en un lugar en el que solo podamos estar nosotros dos solos, queriéndonos y patinando una hermosa canción de amor mutuamente. Un lugar alejado en el fin del mundo donde el único sonido existente sea el de nuestras voces y nuestra melodía favorita, el chocar de las cuchillas con el hielo y la nada que nos proporcionará la paz que buscamos...o al menos la que yo busco.

—¿Yuri?—la puerta se abre de imprevisto, volteo hacía el umbral y veo a Viktor asomándose tímidamente, como para no "despertarme"—¿Sigues dormido?—pregunta.

—Ya lo creo— contesto—. Apenas y pude cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

Viktor entra en la habitación. Lleva una sudadera roja y unos pantalones blancos que hacen juego. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y toca mi cabello ligeramente con sus dedos.

— Es hora de levantarse, Yuri— dice sonriendo—. Hoy nos espera un largo y grandioso día.

—Es aún temprano para levantarse— contestó tapándome la cara a medias. Observó el reloj que está colgado en la pared—Apenas son las 6 de la madrugada.

—Es un buen momento para ir a desayunar y después a entrenar un poco. Anda, pequeño. ¡Arriba!

— ¿Pequeño?— preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?— ríe— ¿No puedo hablarte cariñoso o algo así?

Asomo la cabeza por encima de las sábanas y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

— Sí...pero...es que tengo miedo aún.

— ¿Miedo de qué? Se supone que hoy ganaras la competencia. Has puesto mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para estar aquí y lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es miedo. Las veces anteriores estuviste seguro de ti mismo, puedes volver a hacerlo.

—Eso es precisamente a lo que le temo, Viktor...el último paso siempre es el más difícil. Solo mira la calificación del programa anterior...a duras penas y califiqué.

—Confío en ti, Yuri. Sé que lo harás bien.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Viktor me observó por unos momentos. Estaba serio, apenas y se movía. Finalmente lo soltó de la manera que menos esperaba...o más bien, con las palabras que menos esperaba.

— Confío en que ganarás...Anhelo poder tener una bonita boda.

Nuestras miradas lo decían todo y esas eran precisamente las palabras motivacionales que buscaba. El miedo seguía estando presente, sin embargo una pizca de seguridad había caído dentro de mi ser. De igual forma estaba convencido de que, pierda o gane Viktor será mío.

Para cuando faltaban doce minutos de que la competencia iniciara y esta historia llegara a su fin, Viktor y yo estábamos sentados en una banca hablando sobre lo que ocurriría dentro de poco. Y he de admitir que no presté mucha atención a sus indicaciones, puesto que mi vista estaba distraída al ver como todos con sus respectivos entrenadores llegaban. Entre eso, divisé a Yurio igual de guapo y frágil que siempre, y como de costumbre, volteando a verme para darme una de sus clásicas miradas asesinas.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?— preguntó Viktor tomandome por la barbilla al notar que estaba distraído.

— Cada palabra— mentí.

— Me alegro— contestó—. No me decepciones, Yuri...¿Sabes porqué, no?

— Sí.

— Genial...— sonrió de nuevo—. No lo mires como la competencia final...solo míralo como si fuera otra sesión de entrenamiento.

—Lo haré, pero...Necesito que sepas algo...que...

— Dilo.

— No sé como...

— Las palabras solo salen del corazón, Yuri. Deja que salga.

Lo miré directo a sus hermosos ojos azules, esos ojos que me vuelven loco y que me habían conquistado desde el primer instante que lo vi. ¿Quién iba a pensar que me iba a terminar enamorando como un loco de este sujeto?

— Te...te...

—No tengas miedo.

— VIKTOR, TE AMO.

Se limitó a sonreír tranquilamente (como si fuera lo único que sabe hacer). Tomó mis manos con fuerza, pude sentir su calor al contacto y el amor que emanaba...o al menos eso creo que sentí. Es difícil explicarlo, puesto que las emociones se viven como si...

— Lo sé— dijo— . No eres el único, Yuri. Siempre...desde que te conozco he sabido que eres un chico con talento.

¿Qué? Cuando se trata de decir cosas extrañas o que no vienen al lugar, mi querido chico de pelo gris es el experto. Noto como sus ojos se humedecen un resplandecen como perlas, como sus manos aprietan las mías como si de eso dependieran y como su aliento fresco y cálido choca contra mi cara.

— Si no fuese por ese vídeo que subieron a internet, ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí ahora. Nunca nos habríamos conocido y tal vez no volverías a las pistas de tal forma como lo has hecho. Naciste para hacer historia, Yuri.

— Pero...

— Aún no acabo— interrumpió— . Quiero que entiendas una cosa: vas a salir a la pista en poco tiempo, vas a patinar y a dar lo mejor de ti; no quiero que des tu cuerpo allá afuera al ejecutar esa melodía, quiero que des el alma. Quiero que llores, sudes y sangres si es necesario y que pienses en todo lo que ha sucedido en estos ocho meses que has estado a mi lado. Yuri: recuerda mientras patinas: TAMBIÉN TE AMO.

No pude contenerme a sacar lágrimas y mirarlo a los ojos. En verdad me quiere, en verdad está enamorado de mi. ¡Viktor Nikiforov me ama!

—Nacido para hacer historia...

— Así es, amor. Nacido para hacer historia.

Tras eso escuché al presentador gritar mi nombre.

— ¡Y ahora, desde Japón: Yuri Katsuki! Acompañado de History Maker...


End file.
